Revenge
by Katsaya
Summary: Camazotz has a son that didn't die and he's out to get revenge on Jack. Please R&R: Better than it sounds:
1. Chapter 1

Jack leaned on the wall to the Admiral Nelson. The smell of meat pies and other good foods drifted toward him. He closed his eyes and smelt the warm summer air. His brown hair blew in the gentle, warm breeze. He had tanned skin from their adventure in the Yucatan. He smiled and his brown eyes shone. Molly, a short, plump woman stepped outside. She smiled brightly at him.

"I see the new family's been treatin' you well." She said motioning toward his white cotton shirt that was tucked into some nice black pants and the black jacket in his arms. He nodded and she stepped toward him. Her apron blew slightly like his hair. "Why are you out here then?" She seemed concerned.

"I dunno." He said. He dressed smart but he was still the same orphan from the docks on the inside. "Just thought I'd enjoy the sunlight."

Then Emily Cole ran up. Her long auburn hair was tied up in a bun on top of her head and she was wearing a light blue dress that nearly reached the ground. Like Jack she had tanned skin from Mexico. She had a panicked look on her face. Her brown eyes looked worried. "Jack!" She cried, "Come quick." Jack followed with out question.

They ran to their home and sprang through the door. Dominique was sitting at the table. She had a scroll in her hand. Her dark hair fell in curls over her shoulders. She had blue eyes that shone with happiness when she saw Jack. But then they were full of worry again.

Emily ran over grabbed the scroll and handed it to Jack who opened it and tried to read it. He only made it through the first sentence. _Camazotz had one son, a son that… _"What's this say?" He asked Emily and she answered Transcended. He gave her the scroll and she read.

"Camazotz had one son, a son that transcended above all the other vampires. Unless the potion is put directly on him he is impossible to banish. His son, Hunter, can create armies of vampires and control them. In the past he was proven just as dangerous as his father by having war against villages. He never lost and always had more vampires by his side." She went pale and looked at jack who started to shake. "We didn't kill them all Jack. There's still more out there."

Jack was speechless. He just started relaxing and believing the vampires were gone but Emily just wrecked that. He sat down in a chair and put his face in his hands. "Where did you find this Dominique?" Jack asked.

"The museum." She said, "I found it after you left. I returned again with my mother and saw it in Mr. Adensnap's possessions. You left some behind." She indicated toward a small leather bag.

"This ain't good." Jack said half to himself.

Then there was a knock on the door. A maid walked in and answered it. Standing there was a young man. He had dark brown hair that was a few inches long. His bangs were thin so you could see his eyes but they fell in front of them. His skin was slightly tanned. He was quite handsome. He wore a white cotton shirt and some worn down brown pants. He spoke with a melodic voice that made you want to come closer, "I am looking for Jack Harkett." The maid nodded and stepped aside so he could see Jack.

"Yeah?" Jack asked, "Who are you?" He gave him a puzzled look. He looked at Emily and Dominique and say that they were staring at him dreamily.

"My name is Jonathon." He said, "You may not remember me. I helped you when you were little. I would sneak you food and give you money. May I come in?" Jack noticed something. A red gleam in his eye and he was standing right on the edge of the doorframe. Nor did he remember him. He shook his head and motioned for the maid to close the door. He glared at him. When the door closed Emily and Dominique woke up from their trance.

"He's a vampire." Jack said, "He showed every sign."

"How could he be Jack?" Dominique asked, "He was standing in the sun without any extra clothes."

"Check the scroll." Jack said and Emily picked it up. She scanned it for a minute and then put it down again. She was as pale as a ghost.

"It says that Hunter is half human and can walk in the sun light." She looked at Jack worried. Jack went pale too. "What are we going to do Jack? We can't stay in here forever. And he seemed like he really wanted to get at you."

"It's cause I tricked his father to save our lives." Jack explained, "I upset him. He'll kill me." Jack leant back in his chair. Now realizing he's not safe anymore. He got up and walked up the stairs. He walked down a carpeted hall and came to Edwin's office. He knocked on the door. He heard a muffled reply and walked in.

Ben was standing next to his godfather. His auburn ahir was but short and like everyone else had a tan.

Edwin had a darker tan from his months in Mexico's jungles and had brown hair and eyes. He was a tall, thin man with a gentle and cheery look.

"I'm dead." Jack said and they looked at him puzzled. "There's another vampire out there and he's after me. Dominique found it in a scroll."

"Come now Jack." Edwin said, "How is that possible? We killed them all."

"Not this one!" Said Emily running up the stairs with Dominique. "We just saw him! He's in London Uncle Edwin!"

"I don't believe this." Edwin said sitting down. "You're not joking are you because this is serious?" They shook their heads and he went pale to. "We're going to stop him, Jack don't worry one bit. We'll stop him."

Jack tried to believe he was safe but he couldn't. He was terrified. If they didn't stop this vampire fast he knew he'd die.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sat against the wall of his bedroom. Moonlight poured through the open window. He was as pale as a ghost and shaking like a leaf on a tree during a windy day. Emily walked through the door. Her auburn hair fell loosely over her shoulders. She knelt down beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked deep into her brown eyes and swore he saw something but he tossed it aside.

"Jack," She said in a quiet voice, "Please come down. We promise you no one else is there." He shook his head and his brown hair swung around his face. "Please. Dinner is on the table and you need to eat. You haven't eaten since breakfast." He shook his head again. "Jack," This time she said it firmly, "You're coming down if I have to drag you down." He looked at her shocked.

She took a firm hold of his arm and pulled him to his feet with an amazing amount of strength. He tried to pull away but her nails dug into his skin sending small drops of blood to the ground. She watched them fall to the ground with a hungry look on her face. Then she looked back up at him and he saw a red gleam. She pulled him toward the stairs. He broke free and ran to the window. He pulled it open and jumped through.

The chilly night breeze made the sweat on his face freezing cold. He wiped it away and realized that he just jumped into the night, the darkness, the space where all vampires can roam free. He sprinted toward the bookstore. He heard his name being called. He ran harder. He heard his name again. This time almost a scream in terror. It was a familiar voice, Dominique's voice. He spun around and saw her standing in an alley. She looked terrified.

He ran toward her. She gripped his shoulders and started shaking him yelling, "Jack wake up!"

Jack opened his eyes to see Edwin, Ben, Emily and Dominique. Dominique was holding onto his shoulders and she was pale. He looked at her and then at his own hands. Bloody gashes ran across them from clenching his fists. The wounds stung and he bit his lip. Edwin grabbed his hand and looked at the cuts.

"I'll wrap those up for you Jack." Edwin said, "Everyone else go to bed." The three children left and Edwin left and came back with bandages and a sponge. He sponged the cuts and wrapped them in clean, white bandages. He sat down at the end of Jack's bed and said, "Jack," Jack looked at him, "You can't stop living your life because something's out to get you. You will leave the house like you would any day just never go alone. Take Ben Em, Dominique or me with you." Jack looked at him with a shocked expression. "But for now just get some sleep. Hunter may be half human but he still can't enter thins house." Jack nodded and lay back down. Edwin left and Jack noticed the how the moonlight cast shadows that almost anything could hide in. He didn't sleep for the rest of the night. All he could think about is the reasons why Edwin was saying something so dumb.

**A\N Sorry it's so short. Please R&R. Thanks******


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am so sorry!!!! You have no idea!!!!!!!! I was having a huge issue of writers block and lost files and a whole bunch of junk and I know it's been forever but I did it! Sorry for how short it is though…**

The light broke through the window and chased away the shadows, but Jack still hadn't gotten any sleep. He didn't want to leave the house and he wouldn't, nothing could make him want to go out where Hunter would be.

He didn't understand, he had wept at a murderous vampire's feet with an insane plan and nothing but the hope of it working and he still hadn't been this scared. It was the weirdest thing in the world but everything seemed weird now. What truly didn't make sense was how Hunter managed to survive.

The door opened and Jack jumped, Edwin sighed and walked over, leaning over Jack and looking in his eyes with a frown. Jack felt dizzy and almost passed out but managed to stay awake and keep looking at Edwin.

"Jack…" Edwin kissed his forehead, "I promise you, you're safe here."

"Then why don't I feel like it?"

"Its just worry, please get some sleep."

Edwin pushed him back and Jack was so comfortable he couldn't resist, he drifted off to sleep in seconds…

A soft creak gently brought Jack out of his dreams, he opened his eyes and looked towards the source with a yawn, he was still tired and his mind was registering what had happened the previous day.

He looked up at the man, the perfectly formed man, his red eyes gleaming in the moon light and his mouth in a twisted smirk.

Jack felt the arms around him but still couldn't register what was going on. The man leaned over him and smiled, his cold lips touched Jack's forehead and made him shiver, but made him even more tired.

Jack wanted nothing more then to curl back up and go to sleep but something felt wrong.

"Hello Jack," the man said, "my name is Hunter."

_Hunter_, where had he heard that before…

"My friends and I were wondering if you wanted to come for a little walk? Great."

The arms lifted him and he wanted to protest but something held him, he couldn't move, all he could do was look in Hunter's eyes. Hunter's red, evil looking eyes.

Soon Hunter's arms were around him and he found those much more comforting, they were definitely warmer and gentler, but he still wasn't really comforted.

Hunter jumped out of the window and landed gracefully, smiling down at Jack and walking out into the moon light.

Jack didn't know how long they walked but it felt like forever, when they came to a stop they were in an old building with torn up walls and a roof full of bats.

Hunter placed Jack down on an old table in the centre and stood straight, opening his arms to the bats and letting out a chuckle.

"My friends," he said in a loud voice, "I bring you what could have been the death of you all, the one who put a stop to my father, our creator, and planned to kill us all. Jack Harkett." He laughed again and the sound made Jack want to be sick but he couldn't move, "When I found out what happened, I thought Jack would be much bigger, much stronger, someone worthy of my father's attention. But he's a child, a mere, tiny child. I guess that shows us all something, we were following a fool!" The hatred in Hunter's eyes made Jack want to cringe. "All this time," he chuckled a little, dropped his arms and looked at the ground, shaking his head, he chuckled and looked back up, "Your kind has been following someone weak, someone who should have died a long time ago, instead of me! Aren't you glad I came along to guide you?"

The bats all started flying around but it seemed joyful and happy.

"I thought so," Hunter chuckled again and leaned over Jack, his lips parting and revealing the shining white fangs beneath.

_Vampire_. Jack remembered now.


End file.
